


Reflection

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: Reflection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Loki's surprise, Tony comes home one night with more than he bargained for. More than anything, it's like staring at himself in a mirror. Just it's not a mirror, but a stray found abandoned on the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who am I to deny strays?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!  
> (p.s. I have this posted on FF too)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

From the sofa in the large expanse of living room, Loki looks up from his book at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Jarvis had already alerted him to the arrival of his partner, so he knew whom it was without needing to worry. He still gets a little jittery when left alone, despite how long he has now been living with the man of iron. As he exits the doors into the room, Tony smiles briefly at Loki, before scurrying past where he was sat. Loki could instantly tell he was up to something by the way his hands settled on his chest.  
  
"Tony, what is that?" Loki raises an eyebrow suspiciously as the billionaire continues to sneak past him. Looking up, but still moving, he doesn't stop as he tries to avoid a real answer.  
  
"What is what?" Tony's eyes shift, avoiding contact with the trickster. Trying to play him for a fool? Oh he still had so much more to learn. You cannot lie to the  _God of Lies_.  
  
"What is it that you are hiding inside of your jacket, Anthony?" Loki was not blind. He could see there was something Tony was trying to hide from him, the suspicious lump on the inside of his jacket giving him away.  
  
"Uh—"  
  
Loki outwardly sighs, almost tired of the playboy trying to manipulate the truth from him. "I am the God of Lies, Anthony. You know I can read you like an open book."  
  
Tony finally stops moving, giving up trying to hide from Loki, he knew his attempt was futile. He'd already taken into account the fact that Loki would see right through him, so gives in and decides to explain without any wisecrack, smart arse comments, he has found that only annoys the trickster. And right now, that isn't his goal. He steps closer to the sofa, pulling the zipper down, pulling open his jacket. He reaches into the left side and pulls out something small and black.  
  
"I found him on he street, Lo'. If I left him there fending for himself, he would have died! He's just so  _small_."  
  
Loki stands from the sofa, placing his old book of traditional Asgardian magic on the coffee table, and walks gracefully to move in front of Tony. Unsure of what to think, he approaches cautiously. As he gets nearer, he can see that it is not just an inanimate object curled up in the self-proclaimed philanthropist's hands, but on closer inspection, a small, black  _kitten_.  
  
Now Loki understands the idea of pets, thanks to numerous movies and television shows Tony has had him watching recently, but he never really thought Tony was one for rescuing strays. His own thought resonates through his mind as he stares at the small creature. Tony  _was_ one for rescuing strays. He had rescued Loki himself whilst he was at his weakest. Without the assistance and care Tony had shown him, he would have surely died, no matter what magical healing powers he may have. His wounds were just too great to combat on his own.  
  
Loki slowly reaches his hand out and tentatively strokes the kitten in Tony's arms. He immediately shows his gratification by purring and he snuggles his head into Loki's palm. The kitten moves out of Tony's arms to sit in Loki's hands, staring up at the God.  
  
"I think he likes you."  
  
Loki looks to Tony and then back to the kitten, smiling softly. He continues to pet the feline, holding him closely to his body, protecting him. This kitten is smaller than he would have expected — _the runt_ — abandoned by its mother, left for dead. The heartbreaking realisation hits home. This poor creature is the almost perfect reflection of Loki's life: a baby, smaller than a normal giants offspring, found and  _rescued_ , he thought bitterly, by Odin.  
  
Tony stands by and watches the story unfold on Loki's face, hurting him to realise that the trickster can see his own life in that of an abandoned kitten. He decides that the kitten must stay, if nothing else but to help the God in his ever-continuing recovery and rehabilitation.  
  
"So…"  
  
Loki finally lifts his head to look at Tony, "So?"  
  
"Can we keep him?" A broad smile spread across both their faces at the prospect of keeping the feline, possibly for different reasons, but they're happy none the less.  
  
"Who am I to cast out a creature so lost and mistreated? If anyone can save this little feller, it's you." Loki's voice turns serious for a moment, as he thinks about all that Tony has done to help him over the past year.  
  
Tony steps forward, placing one hand to Loki's cheek, the other to the hand that is supporting the kitten. "I don't know how much good I'll be, he already prefers you."  
  
Loki smiles — a  _genuine_  smile by any means — at the thought of being loved by this creature. He wants to have something to care for, to look after, to nurse back to health, it makes him feel needed, like the father he once was. Of course he has Tony for all those things too, especially after a battle or a particularly bad experiment in the lab or when he's testing new alterations to his suit. But essentially, Tony doesn't  _need_  Loki, he can look after himself just fine. But the kitten does need someone, and Loki will admit he is happy that the feline seems to have chosen him to undertake the task.  
  
Loki kisses his iron man chastely before he sashays off towards the kitchen in search of some milk for his newly adopted kitten. Tony watches him go, wondering just how much of a force of reckoning the trickster and his cat will become in the future. He almost finds himself laughing at how perfect the situation would be if Loki decided to procure himself a broom, pointed hat and wand.   
  
Note to self _: add Harry Potter to film night._


	2. It's a cat, not a bloody baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of Loki, Tony comes home one night with more than he bargained for. More than anything, it's like staring at himself in a mirror. Just it's not actually a mirror, but a stray found abandoned on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

Still holding the small, black kitten securely in his hands, Loki waltzes into the kitchenette as if it were  _his_  name on the Tower, not just Stark's. The kitchen area is relatively small considering the vast size and luxury of the penthouse Tony had added in the reconstruction of Stark Tower. The larger kitchen, with professional chefs and large stock, is situated on a lower level, mostly for events and catering the staff. Loki finds he likes to cook for them both, especially since Tony doesn't follow the timings of a normal persons 24-hour clock. But occasionally he will call upon the chefs, only when he really can't be bothered.  
  
Looking around the kitchenette, Loki stares at the cupboards and the refrigerator, unsure of whether his previous assumption was in fact correct. He was  _convinced_  that the feline would drink milk, he had found most infants did. Humans did, and on Asgard there was a suitable equivalent for their young. Loki did find himself preferring the Midgardian version of the drink — it just seemed sweeter here. He was also sure that somewhere, probably during one of Tony's many film nights, he had learnt that cats did in fact drink milk.  
  
Meowing quietly up at him, a soft paw padding at Loki's hand, he realises the poor kitten probably hasn't had any source of real sustenance in quite sometime. Instead of wasting more time trying to figure out himself if he was right or not, he decided to relent and just call for his lover. "Tony, do kittens drink milk?"  
  
From the living room area, Tony looks up from his tablet to the sound of Loki's voice. He wasn't really paying attention, so missed what was said. What was he talking about? Lazily he calls back, "What?"  
  
Still in the kitchen, Loki lets out an exasperated sigh, and apologises to the kitten he is still cuddling, talking as if he would understand. He assumed he had posed an extremely simple question, especially for someone with the engineer's intellect. Luckily for him, Tony strolls into the room, so he doesn't have to shout again.  
  
"Kittens, milk, drink: yes or no?" Now Tony understands why he is being asked about such things. Loki is still unfamiliar with some aspects of Midgardian lifestyle and culture, including the idea of pets.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's perfect! They love milk!"  
  
The God grins, as a large wave of relief washing over him as he learns he was in fact doing the correct thing. At least he can do something right. Tony is closet to the fridge, so opens the door and removes the carton of milk from the door. As he closes the refrigerator and turns around, he watches Loki approach the cupboard, his magic easily opening the door before he pulls out a bowl.  
  
"Cheat." Tony retorts, quietly under his breath.  
  
Loki chuckles to himself, deciding to play with his mortal a little longer. He clicks his fingers, dramatising his performance, and the milk vanishes from Tony's hands. It materialises again hovering over the bowl that he set on the side. With a wave of his hand, the carton tips, pouring its liquid contents into the bowl. The ball of black fur jumps from Loki's hands to the worktop, and begins lapping up the milk. Tony huffs, slightly annoyed that magic is one thing he cannot master. Science, technology, he's a genius. But magic, that's Loki's thing.  
  
"You've not complained about my magic before." Loki smirks, turning to lean against the side, his peripheral vision still watching the cat. He finds himself using his powers less and less, occasionally around the penthouse, menial jobs when his hands are full, or when he is feeling particularly lazy. He only ever uses his magic properly, to full effect, to spice things up in their love life.  
  
"I've never had reason too, I've always been…  _tied up_." Tony can't think of a better word to describe it. The last time they experimented with the trickster's magic, his hands were bound, but it wasn't with rope.  
  
Folding his arms showing his superiority, "So you  _enjoy_  that particular aspect of my magic? I shall keep that in mind. Your birthday is soon, is it not?"  
  
"Oh god," Tony's mouth hangs open, dry, his breath catching in his throat, eyes almost glazing over; his thoughts excited over what Loki could very well be planning at this very moment. Loki's magical laugh rings though the room, he loves the power he has over the ex-playboy. It makes him feel better knowing that he isn't completely inferior, and weak, and powerless.  
  
The couple continue to watch their kitten, side by side, leant against the worktop. Once he seems to be finished, the feline turns and sits, looking directly at his owners. Smiling, Loki steps forward to pick him up, and then asks Jarvis for the time.  _11.47pm, Sir._  Loki informs Tony that he is retiring for the night, he's tired, and surprisingly the engineer decides to follow. The trickster had become accustomed to going to bed alone, his partner's erratic sleep patterns never easy to predict. He knew that Tony would usually find his way up to their bedroom, but sometimes when he awoke in the morning, he would discover his lover sprawled across his work surface in his lab. It was just the way their routine fell into place, and it worked, no one seemed to mind.  
  
Once in their room, the pair has to decide what to do with the new addition. Tony tells Loki that he doesn't want the kitten on the bed, he has to sleep on the floor. It's their bed, and he doesn't want to share it with anyone that isn't Loki. The trickster's heart warms when Tony tells him that.  
  
After they are ready for bed themselves, Loki removes one of his pillows and lays it on the floor, placing the cat on top of it. He strokes him until he is lying down, seemingly asleep. Smiling, he slides under the covers beside Tony, arms quickly circling his body, pulling him close. With the silence of the room, and the warmth from his lover, he is quickly lulled into sleep.  
  
But of course, things are never that simple. Not even 10 minutes later, the room is no longer silent. The kitten has awoken, and is sat beside the bed, meowing as loudly as his little body would allow. The couple try their best to ignore him, but eventually it gets too much.  
  
"It's a cat, not a bloody baby! I didn't think it would keep me awake. I would have left it if I knew that!" Tony complains, covering his face with the duvet.  
  
Loki slaps the arm beside him, as he sits up. "Tony, be quiet, don't say that. You did a good thing in rescuing him. Now he's probably just a little scared."  
  
Leaning down from the bed, he scoops the kitten up, and places him on his lap, scratching behind his ears. "See look, he'll be quite now."  
  
Just as Loki goes to pick the kitten up to put him back on the floor, the deviant creature darts away, running to the end of the bed. He walks in a circle, his paw padding at the duvet, making room for himself, and curls up at their feet, immediately falling asleep. The couple sit staring at the creature, amazed by his determination. After a few moments of just watching, Tony is first to move. Deciding to give up too tired to argue about the situation, he shakes his head and lies back against the mattress. Still smiling to himself, Loki follows Tony's lead shortly after. The rest of their night is peaceful with no interruptions, or unwelcome noise.


	3. This little bugger needs a name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of Loki, Tony comes home one night with more than he bargained for. More than anything, it's like staring at himself in a mirror. Just it's not actually a mirror, but a stray found abandoned on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that they'll be six chapters instead of five, and the story is now completely finished, so I just have to update for you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

The next morning, instead of being woken by the rich aroma of coffee, Tony feels a soft prodding on his cheek. He bats away whatever is causing his annoyance, and for a few moments that works. But just as his eyes feel more comfortable and ready to sleep again, the nudging of his face continues. A tiny wet tongue of some kind licks at his skin of his cheek. Finally fed up, he rouses from his sleep, one eyelid creeping open at a time. He is confronted by the God of Mischief smiling giddily at his side, the soft ball of fur he had rescued the previous night appears to be the reason he is no longer asleep. If Loki didn't look so damn happy right now, he'd be taking the cat to the adoption shelter right now.  
  
" _Darling_ , why is your cat waking me at… Jarvis, what time is it?" Tony calls to his AI, as he can't be bothered to roll over to check the clock on the bedside table —  _9.07am, Sir_ — he groans as he hears the time, "It's practically the middle of the night!"  
  
Loki leans down and kisses his partner's forehead, brushing his fingers gently through the mortal's hair. Tony sighs contentedly in response, his eyes slipping back shut, and the trickster can't help but giggle at the current similarities between the cat and the genius. Cracking one eye open, he eyes the God suspiciously. When he gets nothing in response but soft giggles, he shifts himself into the sitting position, his back pressed against the headboard. It's not often he hears Loki  _giggle_ , so he's interested.  
  
"You are ridiculously cute in the mornings," is the only explanation Tony gets and he can only grumble about being  _too sexy to be cute_. Loki repositions himself closer to Tony and lays his head on the mortal's shoulder, the shorter man pulls his arm from between their bodies and wraps it around the trickster's torso.  
  
The couple sit in each other's embrace, watching the kitten roll around the bed in front of them. As the feline pounces onto Tony's legs he glares at the creature, wanting to scold him, but he has nothing to call him. "This little bugger needs a name…"  
  
"What shall we call you then?" Loki asks almost to the kitten himself, as he rubs his face against the part of the duvet covering Loki's legs.  
  
"Tony Junior." The billionaire pipes up from beside the trickster. Loki lifts his head from the mortal's shoulder, pulling away and gives him a pointed glare. "Okay not Tony Junior then."  
  
He thinks for a moment longer, before continuing to tease his lover, "Ace Lightning!"  
  
"Tony!" Loki whines. This is a really important thing to be doing, and he doesn't want to name him something silly, it just wouldn't be fair.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll be sensible." Tony laughs lightly to himself, having had his fun. He then turns to look at Loki, "What do  _you_ want to call him?"  
  
A glint appears in Loki's eyes as he watches the kitten jumping over Tony. He hears his partner groan as the agile feline finds a way to climb towards Tony's shoulder. Loki grabs a hold of the kitten just in time to stop him falling towards the bed. Holding the small ball of black fur in his hands pulled to his chest, he looks at the creature, scratching the side of his little face. "Mischief. I think we should call him Mischief."  
  
Looking to Tony, hope in his eyes, this is a big responsibility for Loki, and he awaits a response. Tony comprehends the name for a moment, a smile growing on his lips, "I think… it's perfect, absolutely perfect."  
  
Grinning, he leans over to Tony and kisses him chastely, happy that Tony likes his choice. The kitten purrs against Loki's chest. The God looks down at the creature, smiling even wider than before, "I think he likes it."  
  
"Of course he does, you chose it." Loki bumps Tony's shoulder, almost cringing at just how corny his lover can be, but he smiles anyway. Tony kisses Loki again, before he pulls himself out of bed, "Since I'm awake this early, we might as well make the most of this unprecedented event."  
  
Once Loki has followed Tony's lead and dragged himself too out of bed, the pair get dressed. They make their way from the bedroom to the living room, the kitten chasing them the entire way. Loki makes sure to carry Mischief down the stairs because he's just too small, and will hurt himself to attempt it alone. When they get downstairs, it's straight to the kitchen, where they get themselves breakfast and make sure to give Mischief some more milk. In the process of being fed, Mischief manages to successfully trip Tony up five times. Loki is graceful enough to avoid stepping on the kitten underfoot.  
  
"Loki! I think we need to get some supplies, I think he's bored." Tony whines, lifting his foot with Mischief attached to his trouser leg, his hands holding onto the kitchen surface to stop himself loosing balance. Unhooking the claws from his jeans, Tony lifts the cat and hands him to Loki. "Come on, we're going out."  
  
"We can't leave him alone!" Loki calls after Tony, who has already made his way out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why can't we?" Tony looks confused as Loki walks up behind him, Mischief clinging to his shoulder.  
  
"He's too young to be left alone, since the tower isn't kitten-proofed yet, it is not safe. We have to take him with us." Tony just stares at his boyfriend incredulously; he can't seriously want to take the kitten _shopping_? Loki can already see that Tony is about to disagree with him so puts him straight, "Just put him in your jacket like you did last night."  
  
Sighing deeply, already thinking that this is a bad idea, Tony relents and allows Loki to put Mischief inside his jacket. He knew he wasn't going to get away with leaving the kitten at home, not after the trickster had made up his mind. He is convinced that Loki has this automatic maternal ( _paternal?_ ) instinct or something that has switched on now that there is something — someone, despite the fact it is only a cat in Tony's mind — that needs his protection.  
  
He doesn't question it, because he knows for a fact he will never understand. To Tony, the stray is just a baby cat, a carnivorous mammal with four legs and a fluffy tail with a penchant for milk, but he can already tell that Loki cares for Mischief like he would a child (and Tony knows all about Loki's children). He doesn't have the heart to argue or take that away from Loki, not now he is better and has recovered from his villainous past.  
  
So this is why Tony Stark, genius-billionaire-superhero, finds himself strolling through the fanciest pet shop he could find in Manhattan before midday with the God of Mischief on his arm, and their newly rescued kitten hiding in his jacket. The rest of the Avengers will get a good laugh over this if the paparazzi manage to get a photo of this moment. Maybe this time he won't hold Loki back in his quest to destroy every camera that takes his photo in public.


	4. Touché.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of Loki, Tony comes home one night with more than he bargained for. More than anything, it's like staring at himself in a mirror. Just it's not actually a mirror, but a stray found abandoned on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

Three broken cameras, five smashed cell phones, two bloody-nosed paparazzi and only one an angry mother with crying child later, Tony finally makes it back to the tower —  _alive_  — with Loki and Mischief in tow. However, his dignity, as well as his wallet, had taken a major hit. It's hard to keep up the superhero persona when you're throwing money at people in hope that it will prevent them from suing your boyfriend for damages  _and_  having him arrested for assault. Up until the camera's started flashing, and people began invading their business, asking lewd questions about their private life, the couple and their kitten were perfectly content, happily going about their day. They were enjoying themselves immensely, smiling and laughing, walking hand in hand as they made their way around the shop Tony — well, Jarvis on his command — had found.  
  
It so happens that Tony found himself wondering why he had taken his Audi on their trip to the  _pet boutique._  Loki had certainly outdone himself with how much he had made Tony buy. In the end, Tony had to call Happy to bring one of his larger cars, one with a lot more space to accommodate Loki's purchases. The next time — if there is a next time — he takes Loki  _shopping,_  he will not be taking a vehicle with anything less than four seats. Sports cars are out, period. He has definitely learnt his lesson this time.  
  
Accompanied by Happy, Tony stumbles into the lobby of the tower, their arms full of the items for the cat. Loki continues to waltz in front of them, Mischief comfortably balanced on his shoulder, a more and more familiar position to find him in. Once in the elevator, Tony and Loki bid farewell to Happy, thanking him for his help.  
  
"Could you not have used your magic to transport all this stuff home?" Tony presses the button on the wall that closes the door and begins the journey to the penthouse.  
  
"I have been forbidden from doing any such a thing." Tony realises Loki has him there; that was indeed one of the original agreements when deciding if he should be allowed to go unsupervised by S.H.I.E.L.D. He is never allowed to use his powers in public, unless it is in the best interest of the masses. That is most likely to be in battle, when he occasionally assists the Avengers if things get too out of hand, and he genuinely begins to worry for his lover’s life. But despite the amount of times he has saves their lives, he still refuses to allow himself to be classified as a member of Fury's super-(not so)-secret boy band.  
  
"Well, yeah, okay... You can at least teleport all this," He motions to the items at his feet, "To where you want it, save me carrying it further."  
  
With a small wave of the God's hand everything is gone. Tony shakes his head, still finding it hard to believe that things can be that simple with only a hand gesture. Loki steps forward and places his hands on the shorter mans shoulders, "Thank you for today, Tony."  
  
"Only because I love you." Tony places his arms around Loki's waist, hands resting on his lower back.  
  
Loki smiles, his lips pressing against Tony's forehead, "I love you too."  
  
Mischief reaches up and presses his tiny paws to Tony's face, licking his cheek, feeling left out. He smiles and tickles the side of the kittens face, "Yes, and I love you too, Mischief, no matter how much money you've cost me today."  
  
Once they get up to the penthouse that occupied the top few floors of the tower, Loki darts straight off to their bedroom, intending to fully arrange the new items for Mischief. Tony however, decides to stay downstairs and work on some adjustments to the team's weaponry like he had promised. Clint had practically begged him to design some new arrows for him to use, and every time they see each other, the archer just  _won't let it go_. The incessant chirping never stops, so the genius might as well get it done to prevent himself the headache.  
  
Tony must have been sat for hours working on his tablet; he'd successfully designed five new arrows, with various capabilities, which were now fully ready for the production of the prototypes. Tony realises that he hadn't been interrupted once, and he is almost worried. Loki  _always_  manages to distract him within a few hours, even if he then realises Tony really  _is_  busy and should be left alone to work. Closing down the device, he places it on the coffee table and stands, cracking his back, stretching his arms above his head as he goes. "Jarvis, where is Loki?"  
  
" _He has been in your bedroom since you returned, Sir._ " The A.I's voice echoes from above, and Tony thanks him. That long, huh? Now he definitely has to investigate.  
  
Standing in the doorway, the billionaire watches his boyfriend play with the newest addition to their family. There are various toys scattered on the floor besides a scratching post and a cat bed that they both know will go unused. Loki is sat cross-legged on the floor, his hands supporting Mischief’s small body as he jumps to the different levels of the intricate scratching post he had all but demanded. All of a sudden the cat starts meowing loudly, staring in Tony's direction.

  
Loki turns his head abruptly to see his partner, "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Only a few moments, long enough to see how cute you can be." Loki pouts, but doesn't give Tony the satisfaction of replying. Knowing his ploy, Tony chuckles haughtily, taking a seat beside Loki on the floor. For the next hour or so, the couple remain sat on their bedroom carpet playing with Mischief.

~o~

It's almost dark by the time Pepper Potts leaves her office. After a day like that, most people would go straight home and relax in front of the television with their favourite takeout, but not Pepper. She doesn't get such luxuries. In fact her work is still not over, as she finds herself traipsing through the lobby of Stark Tower. She flashes her I.D badge quickly, before making her way over to the elevator that takes you to the penthouse. Simply because no one else has the patience, or even wants too, it is her job to bring Tony up to speed with the current advancements and developments to the company. He can be a temperamental bastard when he wants and he knows exactly how he can make her life more difficult than it need be. She hopes this is  _not_  one of those nights.  
  
Pepper doesn't really know what the hell it is, but as soon as the elevator door slides open and she steps onto the carpet, ten tiny pin pricks stab into the skin of her left foot. She lets out a startled, high-pitch scream, her body flying backwards, hitting the now closed door. Her breathing accelerates, pre-empting an attack or some sort of effect, she is sure is about to come. But it doesn't. Nothing happens.  
  
A few seconds later, Tony appears in front of her, grabbing onto her shoulders, "Pepper, what's wrong?"  
  
"Something attacked my foot!" She squeals.  
  
"Oh," He sounds more amused than he does worried, something that certainly confuses Pepper. He then starts laughing, and that attracts Loki. The God strolls over to the pair to see what the commotion is all about. He notices Mischief sat on the floor, hiding behind Tony's legs, and swoops down to pick him up. Being cradled in Loki's hands, the feline purrs loudly, drawing the attention from everyone else in the room.  
  
Staring wide-eyed, Pepper's mouth opens and closes, puzzled by what she sees in front of her. Tony's God of Mischief boyfriend is holding a  _cat_  in his hands. Where did the cat come from?! It certainly wasn't there when she was here last… three days ago. Despite having to deal with surprises on a daily basis —  _thanks, Tony_ — she isn't a big fan of being left in the dark of anything, and on the topic of things she isn't a fan of, cats heads up that list, due to a childhood incident that she still remembers vividly.  
  
"Tony! You know I don't like cats!" She whines, scowling at her friend.  
  
In his usual dramatic nature, he flails his arms in the air, rushing to Loki and taking Mischief in his own hands, "How could you not like this little guy?" He holds the cat closer to her, "Look at his little face!"  
  
"Tony, I'm not here to look at your  _cat_. I am here to discuss your company, the one that I run." Pepper is quick to push Tony, kitten in hand, away from her, and she rushes past towards the stairs. "Get upstairs to the office, you need to sign some papers."  
  
"Yes, Mother." He sulks, handing Mischief back to Loki, "Save me in 10."  
  
"Tony!" Pepper snaps, "It's going to take longer than that, so the quicker you move, the quicker you can get back to playing with the cat."  
  
"His name is Mischief, Miss Potts." Loki pipes up quietly after hearing the disdain in her voice. He does not understanding why anyone could not love such a creature.  
  
"Don't worry about her, neither you or Mischief have caused any harm," Tony whispers quietly to the God, when Pepper doesn't respond. Tony doesn’t need to be the genius he is to know how much the kitten means to Loki, and he can see he hurt on his lover's face. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"  
  
Loki nods his head, despite still feeling a little bad for his kitten. He kisses his partner, who begrudgingly turns to follow the CEO of his company up the stairs to the office. Pepper had insisted on having the office put in herself for such situations when the renovations took place, because apparently the owner of a billion-dollar company doesn't need an office, and that is something she just can't understand. The trickster decides that it would be beneficial for everyone if, just this once, he didn't interrupt like he usually would. Instead he takes a place on the sofa and flicks on the television that he has become accustomed to watching. Sometimes he can find a show or film to hold his interest, but it's always more enjoyable when he has Tony sat at his side giving his own personal commentary to what they are watching.

 ~o~

Well, that was tedious. And prolonged. And painful. And quite frankly unnecessary. Tony knew Pepper could run his company. He trusted her, and he really didn't need, or want, to be brought up to speed on absolutely  _everything_  that has changed in the last six months. The company has since done a lot better with her, than it ever did with him. She provided stability to the job of being in control, and that made it easier for investors to trust the company that only bore the name Stark, but was no longer directly run by him. Said owner now spends most of his time in his personal lab creating for his fellow Avengers, or advancing the technology in his Iron Man suit. There were also the times where that suit was put into action, saving the world. He happily lets a certain God of Mischief occupy the rest of his time and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Overall it took more than two hours for Tony to have sufficiently read through enough contracts and provided an adequate amount of signatures to make Pepper happy, before he was allowed his escape. Sharing idle small talk, Tony mostly being nosy about her newest relationship, the ex-couple walk down the stairs back to the living room. The television flickers, the familiar black and blue credits rolling over the screen. He recognises the distinct orchestral soundtrack of  _Star Wars_  instantly, smiling proudly at his partner's choice of film. Since he can't see Loki, he assumes he must be lying down and walks over to look over the side of the sofa. He can't help himself as he outwardly " _aww's_ " at the sight in front of him. His heart warms as he watches Loki curled up on the sofa, his breathing is soft, and his eyes are closed peacefully. Snugly tucked under his arm, Mischief has burrowed himself tightly against Loki's body. Curious, Pepper makes her way over to see what Tony is looking at. Despite her passionate dislike for cats, Pepper can almost bring herself to be moved by what she sees.  
  
"My boyfriend is cuter than yours." Tony glows with pure pride and happiness.  
  
"My boyfriend didn't destroy half of Manhattan." She arches her eyebrow in Tony's direction, to which he pauses to think carefully.  
  
"Touché."  
  
Pepper laughs lightly, not wanting to wake the God asleep on the sofa, and kisses her friend on the cheek, "Goodnight, Tony."  
  
He hums in response, but really isn't paying attention. She can see that he only has eyes for the trickster, and again she smiles, finally over the jealously she had once felt. She can see the love in Iron Man's eyes, and that was something she never truly had, not like that, not like Loki did. She couldn't blame Tony for not being in love with her the way she was with him. Sometimes it just wasn't meant to be, and that felt especially right as she makes her way to the elevator, finally able to go home and be with her own partner.  
  
Once they are finally alone again, Tony kneels in front of Loki and gently runs his fingers through the silky hair that has fallen across his peaceful face. "Loki, babe, wake up…" Tony's voice is melodious, whispering softly.  
  
The trickster's face snuggles against the sofa, yawning widely; he subconsciously rolls his body away from the voice disturbing his sleep. Smiling, Tony decides to let him sleep, he is far to cute to wake from his peaceful slumber. He scoops one arm under Loki's legs, and the other under his back, smoothly picking him up. Despite the God's height and physical appearance, he is a lot lighter than you'd expect him to be. Just before he is out of reach, Mischief slyly jumps from the sofa onto Loki's stomach, intent on hitching a free ride to the bedroom. It's unlikely Tony would have remembered him, despite his growing fondness of their pet.  
  
"Mhm — Tony, love you," The sleeping God, mumbles groggily against the t-shirt clad chest that supports him as he is carried carefully up the stairs to bed.


	5. He's like his shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of Loki, Tony comes home one night with more than he bargained for. More than anything, it's like staring at himself in a mirror. Just it's not actually a mirror, but a stray found abandoned on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have this as part of a series, because I have 2 sequel ideas!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

Sat in the living room, his feet thrown up on the sofa, Tony stops flicking idly through the TV channels, taking a moment to reflect on the past year. It still surprises him to see the kitten he had rescued all that time ago running around, jumping on his furniture. For well over a year now, Mischief has been the most prominent member of the Stark-Laufeyson household. And what he finds even more surprising is that the kitten is still alive and completely healthy. Well of course he was, Loki was just as protective as ever, that never changed. Tony is almost convinced that his partner loves the cat more than he does the genius himself, and that he had to adjust too. _Everyone_ loves Tony and he doesn't like to share his spotlight, and definitely does not like to share Loki for that matter, not with anyone, even a four-legged house pet.  
  
He was not jealous. Not at all. No. Okay, well maybe he was. It turns out that everyone now loved Mischief more than they did Tony. After they had got over the shock of finding the cat inhabiting the tower, it didn't take long for his charms to take effect. Even Natasha, woman of absolute stone and master of hiding emotions, had succumbed to his cuteness. The one time Tony had  _accidentally_  pushed things too far, they found out that even Hulk had a fondness for cats. Loki had been less than impressed that Tony had put his baby in danger… and  _no_ , Tony wasn't his baby in this instance, the cat was. Then there was Clint and Steve, who, of course, had fallen in love with the kitten instantly; anything small, fluffy and remotely helpless has them weak at the knees like the bloody pre-teen girls they are.  
  
Upon reaching the room, Loki watches as Tony scowls at the cat pouncing between the sofas. He walks further into the room, until he reaches his lover. Without giving any warning, Loki climbs over the back of the sofa to sit on top of Tony, straddling his stomach. He grunts in shock at the added weight on him, but his attention now focuses on his immortal partner. "Tony, would you  _please_ stop glaring at Mischief like he is the devil's spawn?"  
  
The genius diverts his eyes away from the God, still feeling unsure of himself. Loki sees the insecurity on his lover's face, deep in his eyes, and it worries him. "I know what you are thinking, and we have been through this on more than one occasion, Anthony. I do not love the feline, more than I love you. Stop thinking I do, you jealous fool."  
  
"Sorry…" Tony mumbles, embarrassed.  
  
"You need not apologise, just never forget how much I truly love you." Unhooking himself from the body below him, Loki pats Tony's side until he shifts himself over to make room for the trickster's body. Once there is enough space, Loki slides himself down to lie beside his lover, cuddling tightly into his warm body. He kisses the clothed chest under him, the genius sighing contentedly, "I love you so much, Tony."  
  
"I love you too," Tony whispers into Loki's hair.  
  
The couple lay together in each other's arms, Tony holding on especially tight to Loki, still feeling slightly insecure of himself. The trickster ignores the strength of Tony's hold, he just wants to reassure his partner. He has come to understand that every so often Tony suffers from bouts of anxiety, almost depression, and he just wants to alleviate what he is feeling. Ever since being with Loki though, he hasn't suffered like he used too, not in a long time. He is no longer on a path to self-destruction with alcohol and outrageously reckless behaviour. Yet now he finds himself with new fears; he doesn't want to lose the being he has come to love, to depend on. But all in all, he has learnt that his new life has more benefits than it does disadvantages. At some point Mischief tries to jump onto Loki's body, but is waved away by his preferred owner. The feline instead curls himself into a ball on the adjacent sofa, sulking. Right now in time, Tony is the one who needs his attention, and Loki is more than willing to provide that comfort. The cat can wait.

 

 

As the warmth of the day gives way to the cool of night, the elevator door glides open, the gentle sound enough to wake the lightly sleeping bodies on the sofa. Neither makes an effort to sit up, both of their minds still regaining full consciousness. The unknown body keeps walking into the room, but they don't worry. If it happened to be a stranger or an intruder, Jarvis would have alerted them by now.  
  
"Damn it, guys! You get cuter every time I drop by unexpectedly! I'll be vomiting rainbows next time," An overly cheery voice pierces through the air.  
  
"Clint!" Tony whines and huffs, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm bored…" The archer pauses, and decides to go for the fully pathetic version of himself, so he knows they'll let him stay, "And Natasha is out of town on a mission."  
  
Loki and Tony look to each other, understanding. The trickster is the first to move, but whispers in the mortal's ear before sitting up completely, "This is your forte, I shall retire for a few hours."  
  
He pecks his lips quickly, before standing from the sofa. As Loki waltzes from the room, Mischief is quick to his paws, his head held high as he follows swiftly behind the God.  
  
Clint can't help but stare as the two leave, shaking his head, wondering, "Does that cat ever stop following him?"  
  
" _No_. Never, ever, ever!" The engineer sighs and drops back against the sofa, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm. Clint can't help but chuckle, as he lifts Tony's feet and takes a seat. "He's like his bloody shadow, Clint!"  
  
"At least Loki's happy, and not causing utter mayhem anymore. Even when you two first got together, he was still constantly pissing Steve off, not to mention Fury as well." They both take the time to laugh at the thoughts of Loki's constant pranks. It took a while, but eventually he settled down. The infamous trickster now only pulls one immense prank a year, much to Fury's dismay. Since there are never any casualties, everyone else has learnt to deal with it, and most of the time can even laugh with him.  
  
Clint begins to chuckle to himself, and Tony shoots him a questioning glance. "I was just thinking. Sometimes it feels like Loki actually gave birth to the cat, the way he treats it like royalty. It's like his kid or something."  
  
With a nervous laugh, Tony takes a large gulp of his beer, sinking further into the sofa. What a scary thought that is indeed.  
  
By the time it passes midnight, Iron Man and Hawkeye have only made it through a few beers. The alcohol sits warmly in their stomachs, not enough of it in their systems to really start entering their blood streams. How they managed to pass the time without getting plastered is beyond them… maybe they're getting too old for the partying lifestyle. Tony also has a sneaking suspicious that it's got more to do with their significant others, and how they are severely punished —  _withheld sex!_ — when they get drunk beyond reason. Loki and Natasha had teamed up to get their alcohol consumption under control, when Tony had turned up for a mission still drunk and Clint was suffering with a  _wild_  hangover. With one last beer in hand the two men sit talking as the clock rolls further into the early hours of the morning.

 

 

Climbing out of bed, Loki pulls his favourite dark green blanket around himself, and leaves the bedroom. He trudges down the stairs to find his lover, who is most definitely missing from his side and not holding him securely. The large blanket flows behind him, reminiscent of his cape from his formal Asgardian attire. As he reaches the living room, where he left his partner almost five hours ago, he adjusts his makeshift cloak on his shoulders, pulling it tight to keep him cosy warm. Traipsing over to the two men, he silently takes a seat beside Tony, and cuddles himself into the billionaire's side, drawing his legs up underneath him. Tony wraps his arm around Loki's shoulders pulling him close, kissing his head. He looks to the clock, Clint following suit, and they both realise how late it really is.  
  
"I'm thinking that it is perhaps time to go to bed," Tony states, Loki humming in agreement into his neck. He turns to Clint, "You can just stay here if you want. Your room hasn't been touched since the last time we did this, apart from clean sheets."  
  
As he stands, Clint stumbles sideways, using the sofa to steady himself. "It seems that is an offer, I can't refuse."  
  
Tony grins, "Didn't think you would, you'd miss me!"  
  
"Pretty sure it's Jarvis I'd miss the most," Clint torments.  
  
" _Thank you Agent Barton, it is nice to be appreciated._ " The familiar voice of the A.I chimes from overhead.  
  
Tony scowls, offended, "Oh I appreciate you just fine, Jarvis, remember where your loyalty lies!"  
  
" _Will do, Sir._ " Tony's disembodied butler obediently replies, and he beams in triumph as he regains the loyalty he momentarily lost to Clint.  
  
Quietly beside him, Loki lets out a tired sigh becoming slightly weary. "Okay, love, we'll go to bed now. Night, Clint."  
  
Walking towards their room, Tony brings up the conversation that he and Hawk had had earlier that stuck in his mind, "Clint said the funniest thing earlier…"  
  
"Hmm, what was that?" Loki asks, leaning against Tony as they enter their room.  
  
"He said it was like you'd given birth to Mischief yourself the way he shadows you." With one leg knelt on the mattress, Loki freezes on his way onto the bed. It's not like he hadn't had that thought himself, he knew his paternal (even maternal) instincts had kicked in, and now he was even feeling slightly broody. Not that Tony knew that snippet of information.  
  
"Yes, that is amusing." That's all he says, and Tony doesn't continue the conversation either. They both continue in their nightly routine, and eventually find themselves side by side, softly against the plush mattress. It's almost as if Mischief sensed the earlier tension from Tony, and instead of sleeping in his normal place at his owners feet, he struts his way to the luxurious cat bed they got on that very first shopping trip. He pads his paw against the soft material, before lying down, deciding that it is sufficient enough for his extreme feline standards.  
  
Sat up in bed, with his lover at his side, Tony fiddles with the ends of Loki's hair. The sensation lulls the God into a near peaceful sleep, and he nestles himself into his mortal's side. Sleepily twisting his head towards the ceiling, to ensure his voice is no longer muffled by Tony's body, Loki speaks, "Mhm, Tony?"  
  
Looking down at his lover, Tony replies, "Yes, Lo'?"  
  
"Do you think—" Loki yawns widely, cuddling closer, "Do you think we could cope with a child?"  
  
Tony's hand freezes in his lover's hair, which makes Loki look up properly at his lover. "A real child?"  
  
"Uh, yes…" Maybe this wasn't the best conversation to have right now; Loki could have potentially brought it up at a later time.  
  
The philanthropist had obviously found himself thinking about this before, but with Loki saying it, the idea really hits home. And that scares him. Yet the possibility excites him? "You mean  _you_  have a child. Like  _your_  body, with, how do I put it, my contribution?"  
  
"You make it sound so romantic," Loki grumbles displeased.  
  
The genius sighs, rubbing his eyes, "Well, you know what I mean…"  
  
"Yes, Tony, I do. Since it is possible, of course I was considering us having a  _real_ , biological child together." Loki understands that with his shape shifting abilities and Jotun heritage, it is completely feasible for him to conceive the child in his own body with Tony. They let silence fall over them, both thinking incredibly hard about where their conversation has lead.  
  
Tony's head perks up, tilting to the side, "Would the kid call you 'Mom'?"  
  
"I have no qualms with that title." Loki smiles gently, "It would in fact be more than correct."  
  
Tony takes a deep breath, the idea really not sounding that bad. With Loki, he could do it, he could be a dad. "Mr Silvertongue, are we really going to have a baby?"  
  
A smile bursts onto Loki's face, as he nods his head; his eyes are glassy, with happy tears close to forming. He reaches up and grips his arms around Tony's neck, pulling him close in a tight embrace. When Tony sees how much the prospect of a child truly means to Loki, any doubts he had are instantly dismissed.  
  
" _Sirs, I apologise for the time, but Director Fury has called for a meeting at 0900 hours. I have also informed Agent Barton._ " The volume of Jarvis' voice is low with the intent of not startling the couple.  
  
Tony throws his head against the pillow, groaning. Snuggling close to the other, Loki pulls the covers around their bodies and settles in for the night, knowing now that they have an incredibly early start. They both fall into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the family they will one day have.


	6. We have some news for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of Loki, Tony comes home one night with more than he bargained for. More than anything, it's like staring at himself in a mirror. Just it's not actually a mirror, but a stray found abandoned on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys!  
> Note that I've added this to a series. I've not been very creative, it's just called Reflection.  
> They'll be this story, plus 2 one-shots.  
> Look out for the sequels!  
> I love you all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

The couple are woken at an ungodly hour by Jarvis, since a jet is set to be arriving in just under an hour to transport them to the Helicarrier. Tony is less than impressed at how early it is and Loki, rubbing his eyes, is still tired from their late night. They drag themselves from their bed sluggishly to get dressed. Tony chooses a simple pair of jeans and one of his numerous music related t-shirts —  _Black Sabbath_ it is today. Loki on the other hand dresses in an only slightly less formal version of his Asgardian armour. He usually does for team meetings, he likes to ensure they remember who he is: a God. The metal and leather allows him to assert his dominance and power in a completely non-violent manner. It's hard for him to be menacing in denim and his favourite pair of green converse high-tops. He's also partial to his leather jacket collection that Tony very much indulges. The playboy definitely has a leather kink, that much was exceedingly apparent to Loki early on in the relationship.  
  
Once they are completely ready, they make their way downstairs, Mischief hot on their tails. Upon entering the kitchen, they find Clint already sat at their breakfast bar with a bowl of cereal and a steaming mug of coffee. Tony stumbles over to the hot pot of coffee to pour himself a cup. Practically floating across the floor, Loki readies Mischief’s food and then makes his way over to brew some of his favourite herbal tea, laughing at the two men grumbling into their own drinks. The trickster decides his chipper mood is still from the conversation he and Tony had had just before they went to sleep. If Clint hadn't stayed over and wasn't occupying their kitchen, Loki would have continued to discuss the practicalities of their newest plan with his partner.  
  
One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. quinjet's drops onto the landing platform, and out steps their favourite redhead. Clint's face instantly lights up, but he tries to hide his excitement to see Natasha walking into the Stark living room. She returns his smile, yet doesn't say anything directly too him. They both take professional to the extreme. Natasha stands by the door, hands on her hips, addressing the three men before her, "Come on, let's get going, I'm not in the mood to have our balls busted by Fury for being late. It's been a long night."  
  
The couple of Tony and Loki, fall back behind the two assassins, knowing that Clint is dying to make sure Natasha's mission went okay and she's not been  _too_  injured. By the lack of rage and only a small one-armed hug, they assume everything went to plan. Not that they were surprised in the slightest, it was a Black Widow operation after all. As they pass through the living room, Loki makes a detour towards the sofa, where he knows his cat will be waiting for him. He leans over the back of the sofa and tickles between Mischief's ears, earning a loud content meow purr. He kisses the feline on the head, quietly wishing him goodbye. Once he knows the cat is settled, he returns to Tony's side and steps onto the jet.  
  
It seems that Natasha must have flown the jet here because both her and Clint return to the cockpit, leaving Loki and Tony alone. They strap themselves into the seats, making sure to sit side by side. Yawning quietly, Loki rests his head on Tony's shoulder, whilst the playboy takes a hold of the other's hand. The jet whirls into action as they take off, the air pressure changing around them. Tony takes a deep breath, readying himself to breach the subject, gaining enough courage to have the inevitable conversation they need to have.  
  
"You know what we were taking about last night," Loki nods his head, his dark hair brushing against Tony's neck, "I want to do it. I think we're ready."  
  
Loki lifts his head, staring at his lover. When he sees no lie on his face, he is quick to kiss Tony the best he can against the safety restraints of the seat. He pulls away and brushes his fingers through the brunet hair, his hand finally settling against Tony's cheek. The trickster's eyes are bright, almost flooding with joyful tears. Loki can't bring himself to say anything, so he says nothing at all. He rests his forehead against Tony's, hoping his smile is enough to tell his partner how much this means to him.  
  
"Sorry to ruin the moment we've got going on here, but we'll have to inform the team at some point." They both laugh lightly together, Loki nodding his head in agreement. It's funny how quickly their life is changing around them, and how happy they are about it.  
  
With Natasha and Clint at the helm, the three Avengers and their resident God of Mischief make it to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and are sat around the conference table, accompanied by the Captain, Dr. Banner and Thor, within the hour. Fury arrives not long after to debrief them on the previous few months activities. Natasha's recent mission came to nothing, no villains or master criminals had appeared on their scope and there were no rumours of any planned attacks. For now, the Avengers really were rendered completely useless. Holding hands under the table, Tony and Loki sit buzzing in their seats at the thought of a peaceful world. It made their intentions much safer for all involved. Once Fury dismisses them, Tony calls for their attention himself to make sure no one leaves.  
  
"Since things seem to be going well, we have some news for you all." Tony looks to Loki, silently asking if he can be the one to tell the team. The trickster nods, knowing how much his partner wants to be the one to tell the news. He also doesn't want to be the one to do it, it may sound like a slightly better idea coming from one of their own. One of the  _real_  good guys. Everyone turns to look at the couple, curiosity etched to their faces. Tony takes a large intake of air, whilst Loki holds his breath. "We are planning on having a baby."  
  
The genius and his God sit patiently whilst the news settles in with their comrades. For a good five minutes they receive nothing but silence and blank stares. Each of the people in front of them goes through various states of shock and confusion, which is clearly visible on their faces. Eventually Clint comes back to reality and shakes off the odd thoughts he is having. Loki isn't known for having 'normal' children, what would theirs turn out like? Would it be purely human; would it even _look_ human; would it have eight limbs with fur? He can't help but think back what he said to Tony last night about Loki giving birth to Mischief. Clint turns his head, covering his mouth as he whispers under his breath.  
  
"I knew that cat would eventually lead to no good…"


End file.
